What to do
by Trouble 2076
Summary: Lucas and Riley know they both like eachother but they are afraid to ruin their friendship. Riley then has the oppurtunity to ask Lucas a very important question. Will she take that chance and put a light in the friendship or will things go south. Please try it! It's better than it sounds!:)
1. Chapter 0




	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys! Thank you for reading this Fan Fic on Girl Meets World. Remember I try to keep my stories real to their personalities, they have no bad words, and definitely no innapropriate scenarios. Please oh please enjoy.**

Riley's P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BE-! I struggled to find the alarm to turn it off. But after about 30 seconds I triumphantly restrained it from beeping, the sound that wakes me up at 7:00 am. I put on floral overalls and a turqouise blouse and these awesome new shoes. They were black and comfortable heels. I trotted downstairs and saw mmy mother. " Hey sweetie. What's got you jazzed up?" She asked curiously. I answered with the lisp I always talk in. People thought it was adorable." Well, you know me a happy happy girl!" She nodded," You are my wierdo wierdo!" I was eating my toaster pastry and then Maya burst in to my home. "Hey hey hey." She then gestured for us to leave. I gave Auggie a kiss on the cheek and hugged my mom. I than busted out the door. We went down to the subway and noticed this flyer." Hey Maya,?"Maya stopped right in her tracks and turned around."Yes?" "Look." We were both suprised to here that our student council had put up flyers for a girls ask guys dance."Riley you know what this means." She smirked with a devious look. Oh Maya. " What what does it mean. It can't mean anything,right?" "It means you have the oppurtunity to ask…LUCAS" Everyone stopped to look at Maya. She stopped and we both entered the subway. We stepped food into our middle school to find a bunch of people gawking over the same flyer we saw in the sub station. I went to my locker and felt this sharp pain in my collar loin. It was Missy. She was holding a pen with frizzy feathers at the tip. " Hi Riles." She smirked." Hey Missy." Riley saod forced. She then walked into her father's class. She sat in her usual seat next to Maya and Farkle behind her. Lucas was looking at me with that smile that captivated me. I smiled back flashing my teeth.

Lucas P.O.V.

I wish the school dance wasn't girls ask boys. But I wouldn't ask her right away. I would have had to keep it mysterious. I just don't want anything to happen to our relationship. I was listening to the class and noticed that only Riley and I were actually paying attention. The others were staring off into space. The lesson wasn't really important. It was just a refresher to keep our minds alert from 6th grade. So I decided to stare off into space. I pictured the flyer in my mind and since it was December it had a snowman on it. I just knew at the dance Missy and a bunch of other girls would put up mistletoe.

I knew Riley was right for me. After I was elected for president of 7th grade she hopped on the back of a horse with me and nuzzled up to me. I kept my cool pretty well if I do say so myself. I heard Mr. Matthews just freeze."Hello. HELLO?" He said waving his hand." I'm done. Bell please ring. Oh wait." He made a bell sound and ran off. " You can do that?" Maya asked happily.

_**Okay how do you guys like the first chapter. I will update tomorrow I promise. Please keep the love going and see ya tomorrow.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not posting ch 1. I didn't know how. Lets pretend that ch 2 is actually ch 1. Okay okay. Please enjoy and keep up the review.**

Maya's P.O.V.

I was buzzing with excitement to know that you could really do that! I was looking at Lucas and Riley. I had to train Riley. She needed to know how to ask a boy out. I turned to Farkle and I knew he had the same idea as me. Two minds think alike. Did I just think that? All of us shrugged and just went outside to the hall."Farkle, we need to get Riley to ask Lucas." " Farkle doesn't let his dream girl away. Muaaa!" " I thought I was your dream girl." " Jealous much." With that he flaunted away. Lucas and Riley were staring at each other all luvey duvey. Barf in my mouth! I don't want them to be that kind of couple. I then noticed a bunch of other girls staring at Lucas. Especially Missy, Angel, and Stephanie. Mr. Matthews came out and gave Lucas a death stare. Lucas saw and said bye to us and ran off. Mr. Matthews after him." Riles, you need to ask him," " I can't." "Why not. You are the bravest girl I know." I said hesitant. She gave me a look because she knew I was bluffing." You still have to." She shook her head and walked away. I shrugged and started dancing.

Riley's P.O.V.

I started walking off into the hall and I was thinking. I could either ask him. Or not ask him. I could lose the chance to be with him. Or I can win the chance to be with him. I kept on rambling in my mind and this broke me from my thoughts. " Lucas, I know. You are special..," I haulted and hid behind a locker hidden away from everything." Missy listen I can't," " Why not.. boyfriend." She said very smoothly. " Missy I don't think I'm ready." " Ready for this." She then grabbed his collar and kissed him. " Missy stop. We are only in seventh grade." " Oh grow up. See you at the dance.. boyfriend!" She then trotted away. I hid in a locker and saw Lucas pass me. Gladly he didn't notice me. I started crying. It was probably his first kiss. And my first kiss was going to be with him . I burst out of the locker. My happy happy day was ruined!

Lucas P.O.V.

I can't believe Missy just kissed me. I want Riley to ask me not her! But it probably wasn't going to happen. Riley was brave but not brave enough to ask me. I was worried. I know she likes me. But I know she thinks I don't like her though. I confuse her way too much. I was thinking then I bumped into Maya." Hey Ranger Rick!" " Maya not now." " Are you mad? You seem mad. Are you mad?" " Stop Maya!" " Geez. I'm usually the dangerous one." " Ha Ha very funny." I said sarcastically. " I'm sorry Maya. I'm just-" " You kissed someone!" " How do you know? " I know now!" She smirked. " Ugh!" She then grabeed my hand and took me into an empty hall. " Who was she? Does Riley know? Did you like it? Was she cuter than Riley?" " Maya it was Missy." " Oh so it's neither of those. Except does Riley know?" " No she doesn't" " Why do you care so much about her then." " Because I like her Maya. I don't want to hurt her." Maya gasped." Got to go.." She said running away rushingly.

Maya's P.O.V.

I have got to tell Riley! The bell rang and it was time to go home. After staying around even longer in this jail of a school I found her. " Riley!" I stopped. Something was wrong." Why are you sad." She tried to say something. Her lips quivered but nothing came out. " I. I. I. I saw Lucas…. kiss Missy. Missy Bradford." I tried to act like I didn't know but I knew she already had suscpisions." Yes Lucas told me." Her eyes brightened and she grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook them." WHAT DID HE SAY!" I confessed." He hated it. He said he wanted to go with you." With that, she smiled."He said he liked you." With her being the happy Riley she is she started dancing and being all tall and flexible. She was a gumby.

Riley's P.O.V.

Lucas likes me! I know what to do.

**Sorry cliff hanger but please review and I might post later this afternoon or tomorrow. Please favorite this. Remember my stories have no innapropriate scenarios, no bad words, and always stay true to their personalities. Byee see ya tomorrow or maybe later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so you guys are lucky! Wanna know why? Well it's raining and I DON'T HAVE MUCH HOMEWORK YAY! And I have the time to make this chapter extra long. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please follow and review and enjoy. Remember these have no bad words, innapropriate scenarios, and are true to the real people and show. ENJOY!:)**

RILEY'S P.O.V.

"I can't directly tell him I know. I need to make sure." I said. "But I just told you…Oh 'cause I lie. Ok whatever. Emarrass your self my little Riley flower." With that Maya was off. A gazzilion questions and ideas were flying around in my mind being a mama bird sworming over her nest. I can't believe he _might_ like me back. This whole time I thought he didn't. Then he did. Then he wen't back to just being my friend. I know I am only 12 but I'm turning 13 next month! A real teenager. And my parents had their first kiss when they were like 9. Ick! I do not want to think about that! Anways I was walking down the hall looking for my Dad and then Farkle was walking behind me. I acted like he wasn't there so he would have the chance to scare me. I was thinking and I never knew when he was going to walk up and scare me. I then spazzed out. He must've scared me when I was thinking. Ugh!"Farkle you actually scared me." "Of course I did." He walked off.

About another hour later I was home. Oh home sweet home! I ran off to my room and was thinking on what to do. I had to ask him or else we might just stay friends. I want him to be my love. I mean I don't know what love is but I know what it is like. I've had a imaginary boyfriend. Ahh..Gregory. Anyways Maya then burst into my room through the window where she always waltz in from."So have you called him yet." "Why would I do that?" "Because that way..you can talk to him." I nodded."Ohhhh." I went to grab the phone. And then all the times I've had with Lucas shot through my mind. The time we had a moment in the library. The time I was jealous. The time of Romeo and Juliet. Just last week when he was in my room. I got this jittery feeling meaning he took time out of his to sit in my room with me and Maya trying to figure out what was wrong with Farkle. I then said," can't do it. No way my hand is going on that phone." Maya then put 1 finger in the air. I shook my head in disbelief."You wouldn't dare?!" "Watch me." She then typed in the phone number one by one. I shook myhead. Then we heard someone answer. She brought it over to me and I just hid. Then somehow she got it into my sweaty palms. "Hello?" It was Lucas."Uhh. Hi Lucs It's me. Uhh." "Riley? What are you calling me for?"

LUCAS P.O.V.

She had to be asking me. But I was also wondering if Maya was there. She better not have told her I liked her. Ehh did it really matter. If we went to the dance it wouldn't really matter. I then heard the phone hang up. "Mom," "Yes sweetie?" "Can I go for a walk?" "Sure but be home by," There was a pause. She was probably searching ravenously for the clock."By umm let's see 6:30!" "Kay thanks!" It was 3:30. That gave me enough to do what I had to do. I reached Riley's house. I buzzed on the door bell and heard someone say."Hello!" "Riley it's me." "Lucas.. umm come on up." I then went up through the door and Riley was home alone. I then asked if we could go outside. She nodded.

RILEY'S P.O.V

I was flippin' out. Omg Omg OMG! Breathe Riley. Breeeathheeee. I said inhaling then slowly letting all the carbon dioxide spew out of my mouth. We reached down the steps and we were outside in the fresh air. It looked as if it were going to rain."Riley why did you call me?" Asked Lucas."I don't know. Why didn't you just call me back?" I answered proudly."'Cause I knew you wouldn't answer." Good instinct. It then started to pour. And when I mean pour. POUR! I got really cold and he took off his jacket and gave it to me. I blushed and my eyes widened. It was a good enough time to ask him now or else I was never going to be able to do it.

Lucas's P.O.V.

I gave her my jacket but I couldn't let her know I was freezing. I wanted to hug her to make her even warmer. And then I noticed how she was stuttering. "L-l-lu..," I then just embraced her as hard as I could. We were really close to kissing. Like 1 centimeter away but then Maya bustled down. Thanks a lot Maya. We both quickly pulled away as if nothing happened. We both were blushing."Oh did I just ruin a moment?" Maya asked." Well Riley got to go-,'' She then cut in,"Yeah see you tomorrow." She wasn't doing a good job keeping her cool.

RILEY'S P.O.V.

I was freaking out even more. I waved good bye to Lucas and then rushed upstairs with Maya. "So what happened Riley? Did you guys kiss?" "Almost so close. But I am happy you saved me." "But I thought you liked him." "I do. But I'm not ready for a kiss. I know he wasn't either. BUt I would've been fine if he did." I was blushing. I was sort of worried for tomorrow. After about gossping about my life Maya had to go."See you later Maya." She waved and I was ready to eat dinner.

I then woke up before I knew it. it was either night or it was Friday. OH NO TODAY'S THE DANCE! I had to ask him today and today only. I walked downstairs and didn't even wait for Maya. I didn't even say goodbye to anyone. I just had to ask him. I texted Maya saying I already left and I was suprised she already knew why. I found Lucas reading somewhat of a novel. He's so perfect. He is intelligent, pretty, I mean beautiful. I mean handsome. He walked over to me and I just blurted it out,"Hi so umm wanna go to the dance?" His eyes opened wide open and he nodded. Of course nobody was there so I was safe from Missy. This didn't mean that we were dating. No no no we were far from that,right? He started blushing and smiling. We sat through boring hours of class except I listen in my dad's class because I love my daddy! He was teaching us never to believe in first impressions. Usually his lessons have something to do of how my day is going to go which is very very very VERY WIERD! Before I knew it was the end of the day. I went home and told Maya how I blurted it out and then she was like ' Riley your are brave..YAY!' And I was like'I know.' I put on a flowy dress that is red and white and it is very pretty. It was chiffon at the bottom and it was long sleeves with see through fabric along the arms. I put on my earings and put my hair down and curled it a little bit. A piece hanging a little over my eye just like Ariel. My favorite princess! I walked outside and said goodbye and my Dad gave me a look and I knew he meant not to dance with Lucas even though he knows he is a great person and he is secretly his favorite student. I nodded. I flaunted off.

LUCAS P.O.V.

I was already at the dance and was wearing a checkered collar shirt and black jeans and a jacket. I was ready I was waiting for Riley. Then about a minute later I was asked by Angel to go outside. I followed the command and went outside. I saw Missy and she looked pretty but I didn't like _her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay please read ch 2 which is really 1. Ch 3 which is really 2 and ch 4 which is really 3. Here is the last chapter and I will be doing an Austin and Ally fan ****fix. Another one apart from _I think I'm in love. Anyways please follow and __enjoy._**

**_LUCAS P.O.V._**

**** I pursed my lips."I was looking for you, boyfriend." Missy I don't want to be your boyfriend!" "Then why did you say yes to the dance?" "I DIDN"T!" She was shocked but I guess she thought it was cute. I want to go find Riley but then she made out with me! If you think about it I am only 12. Well 12 1/2. I tried to pull away but she had a grip on me. I was very uncomfortable. Then at the worst time someone must've probably have told Riley and she was outside now with Maya. Maya believe it or not was wearing a dress and Riley looked unbelievable. Maya then charged for Missy and I saw Riley dissapear into the darkness by the play ground. I chased after.

RILEY'S P.O.V.

It's not like he's cheating on me. I'm just confused on how he would kiss her if he said yes to me. Maybe he was confused. Missy was pretty..just as cold as New York gets in the winter. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lucas."This is why I didn't want to ask you!" "What? Riley she kissed me. You think I wanted to do that? Do you even know me?" I did feel hugged me and I got all tingly. "Riley I want to go with you." I blushed. We were isolated from everyone at the moment and we could barely here the music but then _Wonderland by:Taylor Swift came on. _Of course he knows thats my favorite song. We both hugged and then we stopped dead in our tracks. We slowly inched towards each other. I saw Maya and Farkle gaping at this action. We finally sped it up and then our lips touched. It's like they were meant for this just like magnets attract. I felt how passionate this was. Maya and Farkle ran off. We pulled away. It started to pour now. This is what my dance was supposed to be like!

The end

**THIS WAS A SHORT STORY. PLEASE FOLLOW MY OTHER ONES. ENJOY AND REVIEW WHAT TYPE OF STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PUT IN!**


End file.
